1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to test systems, and particularly to a test system and a test method for a motherboard of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
To test a motherboard of a camera, an optical camera and a charge coupled device (CCD) are electronically connected to the motherboard. Then, image signals captured by the optical camera and the CCD are transmitted to the motherboard of the camera, and are processed by an embedded image processor of the motherboard. Thus, a performance of the embedded image processor can be tested according to image qualities. However, all the hardware may require extra costs, and test accuracy may be influenced by brightness, focal length, and other factors.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.